


Royal Vagabonds

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ Style Week, JJ starts a band, Jjbek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: JJ STYLE WEEK DAY 6: HobbiesJJ is bored one summer and decides to start a band to enter a band competition. Otabek humors him because he's in love and why the hell not?





	Royal Vagabonds

**Author's Note:**

> There are several places in this fic where franglais is used because they're in Canada and I decided that Damien is Quebecois. He calls JJ Gigi because that is the French way to pronounce J's and it amused me. I may add to this later, but I injured my wrist and it became too difficult to keep typing, and I wanted to get this up before midnight!

JJ and Otabek were lounging around in JJ’s bedroom on a day off, flipping through magazines with a general sense of boredom. JJ sprawled on his back, his head at the foot of the bed with one foot on top of his headboard, the other leg dangling from the side of the bed. He flipped the page in his magazine and made an excited squawking noise, jumping up from his awkward position on the bed and nearly trodded on Otabek’s fingers.

“Hey, watch it!” Otabek told him, pulling his fingers free to the general safety of his lap. “What are you so excited about?”

JJ plopped on the ground beside Otabek, crossing his legs underneath him. He practically shoved the magazine he had been reading underneath Otabek’s nose, pointing at an advertisement for a band competition for teens aged 13-17.

“There’s a band competition! Let’s do it!!” JJ said, bubbling over in his excitement at just the idea of a competition.

“JJ...you don’t know how to play any instruments,” Otabek pointed out, pushing the magazine away from his face. “How do you expect to even enter a band competition, let alone win it, if you can’t play anything?”

“Damien and Marc both play instruments, and I can sing! And you’re great with putting lyrics to music. C’mon, what do you say?” JJ tossed the magazine to the floor and looked at Otabek with his puppy dog eyes he just _knew_ the other boy couldn’t resist. “We still have another few weeks until we need to start training hard again for the season, let’s have some fun with it!”

Otabek grabbed the other teen’s hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. “If that’s really what will make you happy… then sure, let’s enter the band competition.”

JJ let out a whoop and grabbed Otabek’s face with his hands, landing a loud smack of a kiss on his lips, then jumped up to grab his cell phone from where it was charging on his nightstand to call Damien and Marc.

\---

“This is such a stereotype, practising in my parents’ garage,” JJ complained to Otabek, wrapping his arms around the shorter teen from behind. They had cleared away storage containers and random odds and ends to make room for the four of them to hold band practise. Damien set up his guitar and amp off to one side, while Marc sat on a box to tune his bass.

“Well it’s a stereotype for a reason isn’t it, JJ?” Marc said over his shoulder while focusing on his bass. “You give us two weeks to come up with a good song and enter a band competition, we practise for the competition in your parents’ garage, eh?”

Damien stood up straight, fidgeting with his guitar strap. “ _Ouais_ , it was your idea to do this, Gigi. Besides, there is no space in my parents’ garage, and Marc lives in an apartment. Il n’y a pas de choix.”

“I know there wasn’t a choice, I just think it’s so… uncool,” JJ complained, then disentangled himself from his boyfriend’s embrace. “Whatever, we need to write the song we’re going to perform, n’est-ce pas? What should it be about?”

The boys argued for a while, going back and forth tossing out ideas like, “no one understands us,” “titties,” and “moose tipping.” They joked and messed around, writing down lyrics as they went and crossing out far more than they kept.

By the end of the night, JJ’s parents were yelling at him that it was time for him and Otabek to go to bed, and they had a rough idea of what they were going to perform.

\---

JJ was jumping up and down backstage of the music hall where the band competition was being held. He shook out his arms and legs and took deep, steadying breaths.

“Gigi, mec, calme-toi. All is good. We’ve got this,” Damien said, checking his guitar strings one last time before they went on.

“Je sais, I know, but I feel like I’m gunna be sick.” JJ stopped hopping up and down, opting to roll his head around to release the tension there. He felt steadying hands on his shoulders and looked behind him to find Otabek standing there. They shared a look, and Otabek started massaging his boyfriend’s shoulders, kneading into the worst of the knots and making JJ’s knees buckle a little.

“ _Batarnak_ , you better not faint on us, Gigi. C’est toi who asked us to be in this competition,” Damien reminded him.

“I said I know, Dami. I can do this,” JJ said to assure his friend, and patted Otabek’s hand on his shoulder to tell him to stop. He stretched and felt a couple _pops_ in his back, sighing with relief. JJ turned to face Otabek and rested his forearms on Otabek’s shoulders, crossing them at the wrist behind his boyfriend’s neck.

“Kiss for good luck, Otabek?” JJ asked gingerly.

Otabek broke into his tiny smile that turned up at the corners but otherwise didn’t show on his face. “Of course, mon cheri,” Otabek told him in heavily accented French. JJ perked up at the nickname and leaned in to kiss the other boy gently on the mouth. Otabek wrapped his arms around JJ’s waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

“JJ, we’re on,” Marc whispered dramatically in his ear. JJ jumped and broke from the kiss.

“Knock ‘em dead, JJ,” Otabek said, giving him a thumbs-up.

“You know I will!” he called out, winking at Otabek with a thumbs-up of his own as he made his way onto the stage.

\---  
“ _That was awesome!!_ ” JJ shouted the moment he got off stage and into the wings, jumping into Otabek’s outstretched arms. Otabek spun him around in a circle and set him back on his feet, kissing JJ soundly before letting go.

“Good job, Gigi,” Damien told him, slapping JJ on the back. “Let’s go wait out in the audience to see the results, eh?”

The four friends made their way out into the section of the audience blocked off for the bands. They were one of the last to perform, so they didn’t have to wait long for the results.

JJ gripped Otabek’s hand tightly as the lead judge went up on stage. For all that this was a friendly competition between teens, the energy in the band audience section was very tense. The woman cleared her throat and tucked her bright purple hair behind her ear.

“Thank you to all of our competitors we heard perform today. The winners of the 13th Annual Teen Band Competition are...Royal Vagabonds!”

JJ and his friends lept out of their chairs, yelping and clapping each other excitedly on the back. They pulled Otabek along with them onto the stage to accept the award, and went home that night feeling like kings.


End file.
